


Rowaelin Tumblr Prompts

by alifletcher2010



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 20,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifletcher2010/pseuds/alifletcher2010
Summary: A collection of prompt fills from tumblr. Most are sweet and fluffy





	1. Alice in Wonderland AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to tangledraysodsunshine's Alice in Wonderland - Rowaelin prompt? Somewhat based on the 2009 Syfy Alice

Monitors beeped around Aelin as she slowly came back to herself. She blinked her eyes open and the room gradually came into focus.

“Aelin?”

She turned her head only to have the movement cause blinding pain behind her eyes. She shut her eyes and groaned

“Lys? Where am I? What happened?”

“St. Marks. You didn’t come home last night. A police officer found you this morning in an alleyway bruised and unconscious. I-I don’t know what happened.”

_Alleyway? Police officer? What_? Aelin didn’t remember any of that. The last thing she remember was…

The Queen of Hearts. Wonderland. _Hatter_.

Aelin quickly shoved back the sheets to look over herself, heedless if the pain it caused her head. Nothing, no mark of Wonderland on her. As if it had never happened.

_Had it happened?_

-

They kept her in the hospital for a few more days. They were days of turmoil, grief, and eventually acceptance for Aelin.

It hadn’t happened. None of it. It couldn’t have. There was no evidence it had happened. It was all just a crazy dream to help her cope with the trauma that had been inflicted on her in that alleyway.

Trauma she couldn’t even remember.

But she could remember Wonderland.

She could remember entering it through the mirror to find Chaol. Chaol who she thought was the man she was going to marry.

She remembered getting horribly lost and growing and shrinking and keys and door knobs.

She remembered falling in with strange characters. Caterpillar. Dodo. Dormouse.

She remember cards and lizards and flamingos and babies that were really pigs.

She remembered the Queen of Hearts and her dead eyes and black blood.

But most of all she remembered Hatter. Hatter with his green eyes and silver hair. Hatter who she thought was her enemy and in league with the Queen. Hatter who had once just been a man named Rowan who had lost so much to the Queen. But somehow, along their crazy, fantastical journey he became so much _more_.

Her heart ached for him.

And he didn’t even exist.

-

“Hey, you sure you’re alright?” Lysandra peaked into Aelin’s bedroom. Aelin had been released from the hospital the day before. She hadn’t gone back to work though, instead she had spent the day trying to figure her life out after _whatever_ had happened to her.

“Yeah, I’m just resting. My head still hurts occasionally.”

“The doctors said it’ll take some time to get better. Be patient with yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks mom.” The buzzer sounded in the distance and Aelin gave her roommate a questioning look. “Are we expecting company?”

“Oh! I forgot to tell you, the officer who found you wanted to stop by. He just wanted to see how you were doing.”

Aelin groaned. “Fine.” She dawdled in her room as she heard Lysandra open the and greet whoever was there.

“Aelin! Come on!”

Aelin sighed and walked into the front room. She did not want to be around company right now.

“Meet Officer Whitehthorn.”

Aelin looked across the room and her eyes met a pair of green eyes she never thought she would see again.

“Rowan?”

“Hello Fireheart.”

Tear blurred her eyes as she launched herself as across the room and into his arms. He held her tightly to his chest as if he couldn’t believe she was really in his arms.

“Finally,” he whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

His lips found her and suddenly it didn’t matter if Wonderland had been real or not.


	2. Live Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for "live music"

The free summer concert in the park series was one of Rowan’s favorite things.

After his rather messy divorce a few years back, he felt out of place in his own skin, like he no longer knew himself. In an attempt to rediscover his old interests he had attended one warm summer’s night. It was a symphony that night playing favorite movie themes. It was thrilling, to be surrounded by people so into the music they forget to care about other’s opinions or how they looked or whatever. Everyone was just so absorbed in the music, experiencing the mournful lows and the booming crescendos as a collective whole.

He was hooked after that. Hooked on feeling like he was apart of some universal experience. Hooked of feeling like he _belonged_ with those around him. In the three years since he started going, he never missed a concert.

Most nights, he didn’t really pay attention to the people around them. Just to the music and how it made him feel. But tonight, he felt his attention straying to a blonde a few spots over. She was entrancing. Everything about her drew him in, but especially the way she danced.

He could watch her for hours and never feel the time change. She was like a living flame, full of light and heat, transfixing everyone around her.

So lost was he, that he barely heard the music. Something modern and upbeat tonight. He barely registered the flurry of movement around him as his fellow concert goers packed up to leave. He only came to himself when a pair of startling turquoise eyes met his.

Realizing he had been caught, Rowan flushed and turned to pack up his belongings. He tried to put some space between him and the capturing woman, but the crush of bodies around him halted his progress.

“I’m Aelin, by the way.” Rowan didn’t have to turn to know who was by his side. “I figured you’d want to know since you were staring all night long.”

“Uh, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable….you just dance, uh, very nice.” He gave her a sheepish smile. “I’m Rowan, by the way.”

Aelin grinned at him. “Well, Rowan, maybe next week you should join me. Maybe we’ll see if you dance _very nice_ too.” She winked at him and then slipped away in the crowd.

Rowan had never looked forward to the next week more.


	3. Why are you looking at me like that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for westofmoon

Alien sighed as she walked in the front door, kicked off her shoes, and dropped her keys unceremoniously on the table.

It had been a looooong day.

All she had wanted to do was be home all day, but every meeting had gone late. and everything that could go wrong, did.

The house was quiet, which wasn’t surprising. It was past bedtime for the kids. Rowan had likely turned on a movie in their bedroom and already fallen asleep.

Aelin quietly slipped upstairs, skipping the third step that still creaked even after Rowan had fixed it. She peaked into their bedroom. No Rowan. She tiptoed across the hall to the nursery, the next likely spot for her spouse to be.

Sure enough, there he was. Cuddled up in the arm chair, toddler curled under one arm, baby in the other. All three of them were fast asleep.

Tears collected in Aelin’s eyes and warmth flooded her chest. _This_ is what made all the long hours worth it. This little bit of peace they clung to.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Aelin was shaken from her thoughts by the soft whisper of her husband’s voice. “Like what?”

“Like I’ve done something right?”

“Because I’m happy… I didn’t think I’d ever get a chance to have this, a quiet life. Thank you, for that.”

“There’s no one else I’d rather share this life with than you, Fireheart.”


	4. You are my world

They didn’t often fight. But when they did, it never failed to tear Aelin apart.

It had been brewing for awhile. Both of them were stressed and overworked and had too much on their plates. Things kept slipping through the cracks and neither felt like the other was being as helpful as they could.

They exploded over a simple thing, a bull had been misplaced and never paid. It would just have to be a few days late. Not really a big deal. But it had been the final straw.

They had both said things they hadn’t meant and were hurt and angry. They both mutually agreed they needed to cool off, so Aelin took Fleetfoot for a run while Rowan went to the gym.

Her anger lessened with every step as she pounded the pavement. Oh she had been so mean. Had said so many hurtful things.

He was trying. They both were. But neither of them had given each other a break.

Aelin felt something drip onto her shirt. She stopped and wiped her cheeks. The road seemed to stretch on forever in front of her. She could run for hours and never solve anything. And this wasn’t where she needed to be.

It was late when she got back home. Twilight was falling and she felt alone in the world.

Aelin turned her key in the lock and ushered Fleetfoot in. The apartment was quiet and for a moment, Aelin was afraid Rowan was gone. But there he was, sitting somberly in the dark.

“Hey,” she whispered, stirring him from his thoughts.

He didn’t reply at first but stood and wrapped her tightly in his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to her head

“You are my world, Aelin….I hate when we fight.”

“Me too. I-I’m so sorry Ro.” She sighed deeply into his chest. A weight was lifted from her shoulders.

“Me too, baby.”

“I’m not going to stop, you know. Fighting for us.”

“Neither will I.”


	5. I wouldn't change anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want you to know that if I could go back and change everything…I wouldn’t.
> 
> This is angsty as all get out and references character death

Aelin felt old. She didn’t look it, but she felt it. Old in her bones. Old in her soul.

She had lived many lives. Had children and grandchildren and great-grandchild. Won wars and lost battles. She had experienced nearly all this life could offer.

But _this_ she had been unprepared for.

Aelin had grieved before. Many eons ago when she lost Sam and all those dear to her in those wars.

But the loss of Rowan. The loss of that bond. It left a gaping hole in her that could never be filled.

They knew it was happening, the Fading. He had been weak for years. They had time to prepare.

But him being gone. Aelin knew she could never get used to it. She still reached for him at night. Still turned to ask him for his thoughts in a meeting.

Only to find the space next to her empty.

Nothing could soothe the ache.

Until she began finding the letters.

The first on she found three months after his loss. She finally forced herself to pack away all his things. It fluttered to the ground from between some of his tunics. It still had the faint smell of him.

_“We had a beautiful life. Every moment of it.”_

She clutched it to her chest and felt the aching in her soul lessen just the smallest

She found the next one on particularly hard day. She had been wandering through their vast library and happened across one of his favorite tombs. There nested in front of the title page was another note.

_“The greatest treasure I take from this life are my memories of you and our children.”_

Tucked into one of his saddle bags was another note.

“_I do not know where I go after this life, but wherever I go, I take you with me in my heart.”_

They kept appearing, some where with their children, some hidden around their home. On the anniversary of his Fading, their eldest gave her the dearest one yet.

_“I want you to know that if I could go back and change everything…I wouldn’t_.”

Eventually, over the passing years, the letters ran out. But each night before she fell asleep, she read each of the ones she had and found she could go on one more day.


	6. Assistant Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m your assistant and you just informed me that your entire family thinks we’re dating and you don’t want to let them down" for Rowaelin?
> 
> I did change it up a little tho

“Excuse, what?!?”

“I said my family thinks we’re datin-“

“No, no, no, I heard you, I’m struggling to comprehend how someone as intelligent as you can get yourself in a situation like this.”

Rowan sighed and put his head in his hands. Working for Aelin Galathynius, CEO of the world’s leading tech company, was a dream. She was a force to be reckoned with who rebuilt her family business in to a thriving global company And it didn’t hurt she was gorgeous and intelligent and fiery too. Rowan would never admit that she often consumed his thoughts and dreams.

But he would be lucky to have a job after this, let alone look at him.

“Look,” he explained, “Since working this job my brothers, well not really my brother, more like-“

“Whitethorn, get to the point!”

“Right, well, I wasn’t home all that much because I was hear and stopped hanging out as much and then you’re like always texting me stuff like “I need you here” and calling me all hours….and Fen got my phone and got the wrong idea and…”

“And you didn’t want to look stupid in front to the guys?”

Ok, that was not what _really_ happened. Rowan hadn’t been able to admit that he was so whipped for his boss and had wanted it to be true so he found himself lying. It was stupid. And there was no way he was going to admit that to Aelin.

“Uh, yeah, basically….look, just come to the wedding, please?! I’ll clean out my desk by Monday and you’ll never have to see me again.”

Because Rowan knew there would be no other way this would end other than with him looking for a new job.

“Fine. I’ll go. But you’re not cleaning out your desk. I am not losing the best assistant I have had in ages over something like this. But you will tell your friends we broke up and you will work overtime for the next forever, Whitethorn. Deal?”

“Deal.”

-

“I will do handholding, but no kissing. ”

“Fine, what about dancing?”

“You get two dances.”

“Four.”

“Three.”

“Perfect.”

Even outside of the office, Aelin was all business. She did look softer than Rowan had ever seen her before, in a beautiful floral sundress and strappy heels. It made his heart do funny things, seeing her so laidback in the front seat of his car.

“Who’s wedding is this again?”

“Lorcan Salvaterre. He’s one of my brothers. Well not really. We all grew up in the system. We’re…all the family each other has.”

“Oh. I-I had no idea Rowan.”

Rowan flushed and changed the subject. “We honestly didn’t think he would ever get married, but he met Elide and things just came together. She makes him so much better.”

“Wait, Elide? Elide Lochan?”

“Yeah. You know her?”

“She’s my cousin. I haven’t really had time for family these last few years. I…didn’t even get an invite.”

-

The ceremony went off without a hitch. The reception was in full swing now. Aelin has played the perfect girlfriend. She’d smiled and greeted all his friends by name and even managed to make Fenrys speechless.

But she was currently missing now. She had gone to grab some punch half an hour ago an never came back. Rowan was scouring the halls of the reception house looking for her when he heard soft sobs from around the corner.

Aelin’s was leaning against the wall, wiping away tears. It that moment she looked so small and vulnerable that it reminded Rowan that the great Aelin Galathynius was still so young.

“Aelin?”

Aelin started. “Whitethorn, sorry, I’ll be back to being the perfect girlfriend in just a moment.”

“You don’t have to, we can go if you aren’t feeling well. Are you ok?”

She sighed. “Yeah…I guess…I’ve just spent the last few years running myself ragged trying to make my parents proud that I didn’t realize how much I was…not living. I barely even know my cousin. I don’t even know how to be a normal person with friends anymore

Rowan leaned against the wall next to her, “Well, if you want, we have family dinner next week. You can come with?”

“You mean as your date?”

“No…I think it’s time I fessed up to everyone. Just friends. If you want.”

“And if I want to be your date?”

Rowan gave Aelin a startled look. “What?”

“So maybe I’ve had this teensy tiny little crush on you for…well for ever since I hired you as my assistant. And maybe I’ve had a lot of fun tonight, crying aside, and maybe I’d like to do this again?” She looked up at him hopefully.

“Dance with me one more time and you have a deal.”

Her answering grin made Rowan’s heart stutter.

“Deal.”


	7. Newlyweds Game Fake dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our friend signs us up for a Newly Weds Game even though we’re not dating (bonus if they’re not friends, but know each other well enough to win anyway) - also Rowaelin

“…and he needs the reports on last quarters numbers. You good with that?”

Aelin gave Dorian an noncommittal grunt and waved him off, barely listening. She was already on top of the numbers.

“Also, I’m signing you and Whitethorn up for the company Newlywed Game at the fundraiser next week.”

Aelin spluttered, “Wait, what?!”

“Our annual charity fundraiser? It’s game show themed. I seriously think you guys have a chance of winning. You’re such a cute couple.”

“But Rowan and I aren’t married, we’re not even-“

“Oh that’s fine! Most of the contestants aren’t!”

“But Dorian!”

“Everybody has to participate, no buts!”

-

Rowan Whitethorn sat three cubicles over from Aelin. And she hated his stinking guts. He hung out in all the same social circles as her and they always seemed to be the odd men out amongst the couples. As a result they were forced to always hang out together, sit by each other.

And since they lived in the dam apartment complex they did carpool together a lot. And occasionally grab dinner together when they had to work late.

Ok, so Aelin understood where the confusion came from…but still. Competing in the Newlywed Game. _Really_?

Yet, here they were.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Rowan growled beside her.

“Tell me about it. But Dorian got HR to up the stakes and the winners get three extra vacation days, so there is no way we’re backing out now.”

“Oh I’m not backing out, even if it means pretending to be your boyfriend, but if we lose, you’re driving yourself to work for the next month.”

Aelin smirked at him, “Fine, but we’re not going to lose. I don’t do losing.”

“Aelin, we’re not even dating. We don’t even like each other.”

“True, but I’m not going to let that stop me.”

-

Round one was done…and somehow they had a perfect score.

Everyone knew Die Hard was her favorite movie, so that was a no brainer, of course he knew that one.

And since they hung out enough and drove together occasionally, it wasn’t that weird that he knew her weird quirk was sucking her teeth. Most of her friends knew that one.

Her bra size…that was a little harder to explain. Lys probably didn’t even know that one. But Aelin had worked all night right before a huge meeting and hadn’t had time to go home and change. Rowan had brought her a change of clothes that morning. It wasn’t her fault he looked at her bra size.

The second round was coming out and the other partner were ushered off the stage. Rowan gave her a wink and Aelin felt her stomach flutter. It was just _nerves_.

“Alright folks, let’s get started, which of you is the tidiest? Remember, your answering what your partner would say.”

Aelin didn’t even have to think. _Rowan_. He was scary neat, whereas she couldn’t be bothered to pick up. He also seemed to be above earthly possessions, but still.

“How does your partner like their coffee?”

Aelin scrawled _In the trash_ on her paper. They had gotten coffee together enough that Aelin knew he hated coffee and preferred tea. The first time she bought him coffee he threw it away.

“Who is their celebrity crush?”

Beyonce. They’d been at karaoke night with friends and he had belted out all of Single Ladies without even looking at the screen. She had never let him live that down.

“And for the final, bonus question…what is their favorite physical feature of yours?”

This one was a bit of a guess…but Aelin scribbled _hair_ on her on her paper. There had been one night when they had been really drunk. They had been walking home and there was this moment where Rowan reached over and ran his fingers through her hair. She had been so sure he was going to kiss her…but the next day he acted like nothing happened. Aelin chalked it up to the enigma that was Rowan Whitethorn.

Their partners were brought back up onto the stage and they began comparing answers.

First question.

Correct.

Second question.

Correct.

Third question.

Correct.

They were tied for first place with Manon and Elide. This next question would determine who won. Chaol and Yrene had lagged behind the entire time.

“Ok, for our final question, what is your partner’s favorite feature?”

Aelin squealed as quietly as she could when Elide got the question wrong. They could win this if her guess was correct.

“Rowan, you guys could win this, what is your favorite physical feature of Aelin’s?”

Rowan gave her a sideways glance and Aelin could swear she saw a slight flush come across his cheeks.

“Her hair.”

Without thinking, Aelin threw her arms around him a kissed him squarely on the mouth.

-

It took a minute for Aelin to realize where she was when she woke up. The soft, even breathing next to her meant Rowan was still asleep. She cuddled back into his side and began tracing soft patterns across his chest.

They hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other after the event was over. They skipped the after party and went straight back to his apartment. That kiss had opened a dam, all the things they had been avoiding, all the feelings they had bottled down…

A hand came up to rest on Aelin’s, stilling it’s movement.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“So…I guess I understand why everyone thinks we’re together now. We make a pretty good team.”

“Yeah,” Aelin swallowed. “How about we try this thing for real? Maybe use one of those vacation days we earned and do something?”

Rowan brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. “I’d like that.”


	8. Fake Wedding Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my moving van was stolen so will you pretend to marry me so I can get the money and gifts to replace everything?

“You know there is an easier way to do that, right?”

Aelin turned from her checklist to find a smiling salesperson holding a scan gun.

“What?”

“Your wedding registry! You don’t have to write it all out. You can just take this, scan the items you want, and it’ll populate a list. It automatically uploads to our website and your loved ones can search by your name or your significant other’s and send you gifts.”

“Oh, uh, great…yeah.”

Aelin didn’t want to admit to the nice lady that it wasn’t a wedding registry she was making a list for. Last week every single one of her possessions had been stolen. And while insurance would pay for some of it, Aelin would be severely lacking in the possessions department now.

“So what’s your fiancé’s name so I can get your list set up?”

Unsure of how she was going to talk herself out this, Aelin said the first name that came to her head.

“Rowan. Rowan Whitethorn.”

-

She’d forgotten about the list. Until the first gift showed up at her door. Aelin knew she shouldn’t open it, just send it back and explain the situation. But she was curious how much her mom’s second aunt thought she was worth.

Egyptian cotton sheets.

Expensive Egyptian cotton sheets.

Sheets in the perfect color that she really, really didn’t want to send back.

A Wickedly brilliant idea entered her head and she picked up her phone.

-

“No. No. Absolutely not.” Rowan glared at her as he sipped his drink.

“Come on Whitethorn, what do you have to loose. I get the nice stuff, you get the money, we get divorced a few months later and part as unlikely friends. What could you possibly have against this idea?”

“First off, you are a terrible human being, you know that right? Second, this would involve tricking all the important people in your life, you sure you can do that? And third, everyone thinks we hate each other. This would involve pretending to actually like each other. You would have to spend time with me.”

“Well morals aside, I think I can stomach being near you for a few months if it means we can pull this off. Plus, I know how much you need the money.”

“Fine. Let’s do it.”

-

Everyone cheered and screamed when they announced their engagement. They had gathered their closest friends at their favorite bar and then showed them the ring that somehow Rowan had procured.

The party was a roaring success. Rowan was charming and sweet. He never left her side all night, his hand on her back a constant reassuring presence. Her family was so excited she was finally settling down, they were already planning all sorts of things for her.

Aelin hadn’t realize how happy people would be for them. And how disappointed they would be when things didn’t work out. Aelin wasn’t quite able to squelch the sinking feeling in her gut.

-

“I think you should move it.”

“What?!”

They were at a classy restaurant on a “date.” To keep up appearances or something. Being a couple was so much more complicated than Aelin anticipated.

“Look half of our friends are wondering why you haven’t already, and I know you can barely afford rent. Plus I need more furniture. I’m sleeping on a mattress on the floor. It’s a win-win.

“Ugh. Fine.”

-

Aelin trudged into the kitchen. Rowan had been living with her for two weeks now. It was definitely an adjustment, getting used to living with him. He was neat, scary neat. He woke up faaaar too early. And liked to walk around without a shirt on, though she didn’t really mind that.

But one of the unexpected perks was that when Rowan woke up ridiculously early, he made breakfast, and usually left enough for her. Today it was a stack of pancakes and bacon. And a handwritten note that made her smile for far longer than she cared to admit.

-

Somewhere along the way, they became friends. And then flutters and warm feelings followed. Aelin genuinely loved spending time with Rowan. But it wasn’t enough still to drown out the guilty feeling she had that only grew everyday.

And then they wound up in bed together.

It was only a matter of time, really, until it happened. They were a ticking time bomb. So much time together. So much touching. So much stress. They snapped. Dinner had lead to drinks and kissing and…

Aelin couldn’t sleep after. It all came crashing in. What was she doing? She liked Rowan, cared about him. Maybe even loved him. Did she really want to do this? To her family? To _him_?

Rowan stirred and a moment later she felt soft kisses on her neck. It only made her feel worse.

“Hey, you ok?”

“What are we doing Rowan?”

“Enjoying the night together?”

“No, I mean what are we doing? _Getting married?”_

“Maybe it’s fate. I mean after Lyria I didn’t think I would ever get married again. I wouldn’t let myself get involved with someone I could fall in love with. And now I have and we’re already engaged…maybe we should just do this. For real.”

“But start a relationship on a lie? Is that really healthy. I think we should just call it off.”

“I want this. I want you Aelin. I-I love you.”

“But is that enough Rowan?”

A hard look came across his face. “Look, if that’s what you want, fine. You’re the one who wanted this stupid engagement in the first place.” He gathered his clothes. “I’ll just see myself out.”

Aelin didn’t even bother to stop the tears from falling.

-

They called it off. Apologized to their friends and told them that they weren’t getting married for the right reasons. And she didn’t see Rowan for almost a month.

It was killing her. They were supposed to be getting married today. But instead she was standing outside of a rundown looking bar in the middle of the day. She had asked all his friends and apparently this was the most likely place he would be.

Sure enough he was sitting there at the bar, nursing a drink and looking worse than she had seen him in her entire life.

“Hey.” She slipped into the seat next to him. He didn’t even acknowledge her.

“So I’m not sure why I’m here, but we were supposed to get married today. And I know it was good to tell everyone the truth but somehow I still feel like I didn’t do the right thing. I don’t know.” She sighed. “All I know is I miss you. And I want you to come home. And maybe, if you want, we can go out. Try this thing for real.”

Sullen silence greeted her. If she hadn’t said the words herself, she wouldn’t have even know anything would’ve happened. Aelin took that as her answer. She should’ve know, she’d hurt him too much.

Tears stung her eyes and she left. She couldn’t keep the shake from her hands and she unlocked her car door. What had she been thinking?

“Marry me.”

Aelin sounds around to face Rowan. “What?”

“Marry me.”

“Are you insane?”

“I don’t want to just try this thing, I want it. I want to spend the rest of this life with you. So don’t think, don’t doubt. We already have the license. Let’s just do it. Marry me.”

“Alright.”

-

Aelin marveled at the way the ring glittered on her finger. They’d been married for 12 hours and Aelin hadn’t regretted a moment of it yet. They hadn’t told a soul. No presents, no money. They did it just for them.


	9. Christmas party fake dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24\. we accidentally meet under mistletoe and share a kiss, but now everyone at this party thinks we’re dating and I feel too awkward to correct them so hold my hand + 62. telling people you care about how lucky I am to be with you + 106. I don’t want to stop kissing you

Rowan stepped out of his car, made his way up to the house, and spotted familiar head of blonde hair a few steps ahead of him on the path. Aelin seemed to be struggling navigate the icy path while balancing a few plates of sugar cookies.

He hurried to catch up with her a quickly as he could without slipping. “Here, let me take one of those.”

Aelin exhaled in relief, “Rowan, thank the Gods. I was about two seconds away from dropping those. And I did not spend all weekend learning to make royal icing to have them all land in the grass.”

“Well we can’t have that, now can we.” He grinned down at her. It was nothing short of a miracle, their relationship. When he had moved into her cousin’s apartment they had hated each other, always at each other’s throats. Slowly though they began to get to know and understand each other. That friendship had been building and they were teetering on the cusp of something more, but Rowan had been reluctant to take that next step.

“You’re definitely going to slay the ladies dead in that, Rowan,” Aelin was unable to keep the laughter from his voice. He choice for an ugly sweater was a garish red accented with tinsel. He was _not_ dressed to kill tonight.

Aelin however was. Even her hideous, bulky, puke green sweater looked good on her. It was long enough to be a dress on her and it had slipped down enough to expose one shoulder that was begging to be kissed.

“Oh!” Aelin exclaimed, gesturing up. They had arrived but instead of going in, Aelin was stopped dead…because hanging right above them was a sprig of mistletoe.

Rowan could feel his skin growing hot. “Uh, we don’t have to…no one is making us and I don’t want you to feel obli-“

He was cut off by Aelin’s soft lips on his. She was hesitant at first and then quickly insistent, igniting the passion between them. She tasted like sugar cookies and icing and something so distinctly Aelin that he could not get enough of. He wanted to crush her to him, to drown himself in the feel of her lips moving against his, but his hands full of cookies prevented him. He was just about to drop them when the door opened and they were greeted by screaming.

“WHAT?!?” Lysandra was standing in the doorway with a crowd of their closest friends behind them. Most of them were whooping or cat calling. “You guys are together?! Since when?!?? You have to tell us everything!”

Aelin gave Rowan and embarrassed grimace and he knew right before she spoke what was going to happen. “Uh…recently. _Very recently_.”

“Well whenever it was, we’re all so glad. We’ve been dying for you guys to get together forever! Come on in, let me grab those cookies.”

They made their way into the house which was come and cozy and completely over the top decorated for the holidays. Rowan hung back in the doorway and made a show of removing his coat. He leaned down and asked in a quiet voice, “What was that, A? And what happened outside?”

“I don’t know! I panicked!” Aelin whispered back. “But everyone here thinks we’re dating now so just hold my hand and let’s get through tonight and then we can figure it out.”

Lysandra was coming back to check on them, so Rowan quickly grabbed Aelin’s hand and plastered a huge smile on his face. His brain was still reeling from the strange turn the evening had taken, but he’d be damned if he’d let Aelin down.

“Fine,” he bent down low to speak in her ear, “but you owe me an explanation.” Aelin gave him the smallest of nods to acknowledge she’d heard him.

They made their rounds through the crowd. Everyone wanted to stop and chat and wish them congratulations. Rowan could barely keep track of the conversations, his brain was too much of a jumbled mess. So he allowed Aelin to do most of the talking while he just nodded along.

It seemed like hours had passed and they were no nearer the food table. They had been waylaid at every turn and it felt as is they would never make it to the food. Rowan’s stomach growled and he could stand it no longer.

“I’m going to grab some food, anything you want A?”

“Yes please, Ro.” She gave him a soft smile and he turned and made his way through the room.

When he got back, Aelin was deep in conversation with Fenrys and Lorcan, some of his closest friends. She didn’t notice his approach, so he was able to get the tail end of what she was saying.

“…and honestly, I’m just really lucky to have him, he’s so good for him.” Aelin glanced up and saw him standing there. She held his eye as she continued speaking, “And I hope he wants to keep me around after everything, because the truth is I love him. I have for awhile. I am utterly and deeply and thoroughly in love with him.”

Her words pierced him to his soul. She loved him. He cleared his throat. “Gentlemen, if you don’t mind, I’m going to borrow my girlfriend from you for a moment,” and then without waiting for their response, he grabbed Aelin’s hand and lead her from the room.

He dumped their plates on some random table and pulled Aelin down a quiet hall. He turned to her and cupped her cheeks, bringing her eyes up to meet his.

“I really hope you meant every word you said in there Aelin, because I am hopelessly in love with you too and I really want to kiss you again.” He bent down low leaving a hairs width of space between their faces.

“I did. I am so in love with you Rowan. I want you to kiss me and I want to keep kissing me because I don’t ever want to stop kissing you.” Then Aelin closed the gap between them and brought her lips to his again.


	10. Deep Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer.

Laughter rang throughout the otherwise quiet library, bringing a smile to Rowan’s face. He should tell them to quiet down, but he could bring himself to. Instead he peeked his head around the end of the row of shelves he was working on and gazed at the beautiful blonde surrounded by at least a dozen giggling children.

Aelin Galathynius had been volunteering at the library for only a few months but she had quickly become the everyone’s favorite reader for story time. She did all the voices, made all the funny sounds. She could get even the quietest child to smile and could silence the even the most unruly ones with just a glance. Something about her just drew them all in. Even Rowan.

Especially Rowan.

Aelin had started staying later, after she finished reading and the children released her. She would help him shelve or sort. And they would talk and talk until they got dirty looks from the patrons. Something was building between, something that made his heart stop when she walked into the room or his pulse pound when she stood near him.

Aelin glanced up from her reading and caught him staring. She gave him one of her brilliant smiles and Rowan felt himself smile back. A couple of little heads turned, saw him staring, and giggled.

“Miss Aelin, is the librarian your boyfriend?” a little voice interrupted. “Because he’s staring at you.”

“Well,” Aelin shot Rowan a mischievous look, “That depends on if he ever gets around to asking me on a date. Now hush, we were just getting to the good part.”

Rowan ducked back behind the shelves and chuckled to himself. Apparently, Aelin had waited for him to make a move long enough.

Before to long Aelin found him amongst the shelves.

“Hey.” She whispered softly, coming up to his side.

“Hey back….so I’m not moving fast enough for you? And here I was thinking we were enjoying spending time together.”

“I am. I was just hoping to see you somewhere other than here. Maybe we could do dinner?”

Rowan looked down at her and grinned. “I thought I was supposed to be asking you out.”

Aelin stepped closer so that their noses were nearly touching. “Well maybe I’m tired of waiting.”

Rowan closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to her. Her lips were soft, so soft. And she tasted like heaven. He’d meant to only give her a small peck but she was intoxicating. Aelin pressed herself closer to him, not willing to let him go. Rowan tangled his hands in her and pushed her back into the shelf, deepening the kiss even more. He wanted more. More of the sounds she made, more of the way her body felt pressed against him. More of the feeling of her fingers winding themselves in his hair, pulling him down, closer to her.

After a few more breathless moments they pulled apart. Rowan pressed his forehead into Aelin’s.

“Was that fast enough for you?”


	11. Tracing Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.

“Fireheart…” Rowan played with a strand of her golden hair. “You need to get up.”

“Ughhh.” Aelin threw an arm across her face, blocking out the morning sun. “Nooo.”

“Yes.” Rowan reached over and began tracing the delicate lines of her face. Or as much as he was able with her arm in his way. “You have to get going.”

“No I don’t. I refuse to teach today. The little shits will be fine on their own.” Rowan smirked, he knew Aelin loved her students, as much as she complained about them. His fingers reached her lips and began tracing the slope of her full lips.

Aelin squirmed under his touch and let out a small moan. After a moment, Rowan knew he had her. She opened her mouth as if to take his finger in it, but Rowan took his hand away at the last second, laughing.

“Up first, Fireheart.”

Aelin flung her arm down with a huff and finally opened her eyes, giving Rowan a dark look.

“I really don’t like you sometimes.”

“Fair enough.” Rowan smirked as he titled her chin up so their noses were touching. He closed the distance between their lips and pressed a fiery kiss to Aelin’s lips. Even though they had been together for years, each kiss was like fire in his bones, and this one was no different. Aelin wound her arms around Rowan’s neck, pulling him on top of her. Every sensation of her body below him enlivened him. Rowan moaned into Aelin’s mouth, which she took as an opportunity to further deepen their kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth. Rowan was drowning in the taste of her, the feel of pressing up into. He could feel his already tenuous control snapping, so he pulled back, breaking their kiss.

“Come on Aelin. Out of bed. You need to have breakfast.”

Aelin gave him a truly wicked look, “And what if I just want sausage for breakfast?”

“No. Absolutely not! You are not getting me into bed with you with that sorry excuse for an innuendo.” Rowan rolled off of Aelin and started for the door.

“Hey! I thought it was good!”

“No! It was terrible! You better hope we don’t actually have any sausage cause you know now I have to make you an entire pan full, just out of spite.”

Rowan just avoided the pillow Aelin sent flying at his head.


	12. Dance with Me

The air was heavy and warm, a sure sign that a summer storm was making its way in. Moonlight from a full moon shone all around and fireflies twinkled out in the yard. Aelin loved this time of year.

She danced about the kitchen as she finished cleaning up dinner, humming along to the songs on the radio. A warm breeze filtered in through the window bringing with it the scent of the wildflowers growing out in the yard.

As she put away the last dish, Aelin glanced at the clock. It was getting late, she should really get to bed, but she felt so alive. Instead she picked up her phone and called Rowan. It rung as she made her way out to the front porch swing and tucked herself into the seat. His deep voice greeted her after only the second ring.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Aelin answered. “I missed you.”

She could feel his grin on the other side. “Fireheart, you know I was there just a couple hours ago.”

“Yeah, but now I have nothing to do and my house feels empty without you.”

He laughed, “I’ll be there in five.”

In no time headlights were coming up the drive and Aelin smiled. He never ceased to bring a smile to her face.

He walked up the front porch stairs, looking like a dream in his t-shirt and athletic shorts. He’d obviously been getting ready to go to bed when she called. Rowan sat next to Aelin and wrapped his arms around her and pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

They didn’t speak for awhile, enjoying the magic of the evening, slowly swinging there in the porch. But the quiet peace of the night was interrupted by a deluge of water. One instant a million stars were out and the next Aelin’s yard was flooded. She laughed, glad to be protected from the rain by the roof.

Rowan shifted and pulled himself and Aelin up. He held her close to him, his arms wrapped around her waist, and whispered in her ear.

“Dance with me.”

Aelin wound her arms around his neck and said quietly, “Alright.”

And they swayed there, on the porch, to the rhythm of the rain in their own little piece of heaven.


	13. It's Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:“It’s cold, you should take my jacket.”

Aelin had grown up in the cold. Thrived in it. She lived for time she got to unpack her boxes of cable-knit sweaters and long, thick socks. Once the first frost came she could be found sitting in her favorite chair, wrapped up in a warm blanket, sipping hot chocolate, and reading her latest trashy romance novel.

But Rowan Whitethorn. The man was allergic to cold weather.

It never ceased to amaze Aelin how much of a baby he was when it came to the cold. And since they had moved to Chicago, it had gotten so much worse. Clearly he was _not_ cut out for midwestern winters.

They were walking downtown, headed to the annual Christkindlmarket in Daley Plaza for some Christmas shopping. Sure, there was a little bite in the air, it was late November after all, but it wasn’t _that_ cold. It hadn’t even snowed yet. The weather certainly didn’t require more than a decently thick jacket, gloves, and maybe a hat, in Aelin’s opinion.

Rowan it seemed didn’t agree. Especially not in his three sweaters under his ski coat, his four pairs of socks, two pairs of gloves, and scarf so thick all Aelin could make out of Rowan’s face were his eyes.

She smirked at him. “You sure you have enough on there, sweetheart? I’m worried you’re going to get sick. It’s cold, you should take my jacket.”

Rowan glared at her and said something, but his answer was muffled substantially by his many layers.

“What’s that, Buzzard?” She gave him an innocent look. “I can’t seem to hear you through your scarf.”

He yanked down the scarf and growled, “Not all of us are immune to the cold like you are Aelin.”

Instead of replying, Aelin took advantage of Rowan’s exposed face and pressed a kiss to his mouth. She wound her arms around him, bringing him flush to her body. They stood there on the street, wrapped up in each other, until a passerby huffed out an annoyed sound.

They broke apart, Aelin unable to contain her giggles. “Did that warm you up a bit, Buzzard?”

Rowan kissed her gently on the forehead before taking her hand in his and leading them down the street again. “Yes it did Fireheart.”


	14. Everyday Worth Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:You make every day worth living.

Mid terms were upon them and Rowan and Aelin were holed up in their favorite corner of the library. Even though they had been studying together all semester, somehow exams had snuck up on them and they were busy cramming away.

Or a least Aelin was. Rowan found he was distracted today. Even with her messy bun and makeup free face, Aelin captivated him. The way she riddled with her pencil when she was thinking or the way she tapped her foot along to the music in her headphones. Just like the exams, falling in love with Aelin had snuck up in him. He hadn’t noticed it was happening until he was full blown up all night thinking about her in love.

And now every moment Rowan spent with her felt charged. He couldn’t focus, couldn’t think. Oh, he was definitely going to fail his exams.

Rowan shook his head and returned to the physics book in front of him. _In uniform acceleration, the equations of motion, also know as the laws of constant acceleration, are… _The words seemed to float off the page and once again his focus slid to the woman beside him.

“You make every day worth living.”

The words slipped from his mouth without him even thinking about it. He had no idea where they even came from.

“Huh?” Aelin looked up from from her work and gave Rowan a puzzled look. She took out her headphones and asked, “Did you say something Buzzard?”

He breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn’t heard. Though a small part of him was also disappointed. “Oh, uh, yeah. I think I’m done for today. I think if I have to read one more thing about Newton’s law my brain is going to start leaking out of my ears. I’m going to head. Grab some dinner or something.” He’d probably be able to focus better without her around anyway.

She huffed out a small laugh. “Well, my brain isn’t quite mush yet, so I’m going to stay for another hour or two. Same place tomorrow?”

Rowan gave her a small smile, suddenly loath to leave her. “Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow.” He packed his books up and headed for the door, kicking himself. He _really_ needed to get his head on straight.

Rowan was halfway home when his phone buzzed.

_You know, if I make your every day worth living, you should probably just ask me out. I might even say yes._

Oh yeah, Rowan was _definitely_ not going to pass his exams.


	15. Stealing Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A and Person B sleeping in the same bed and Person A keeps waking up cold because Person B has pulled all the blankets off of them

Rowan loved his wife dearly. She was the light of his life, the moon to his stars, the sun to his sky. HIs heart beat only for her, every breathe she breathed was a song to his soul.

But holy gods, he had never been so tempted to kick her out of his bed then right at this moment.

Winter was already Rowan’s nemesis, but it had decided to ensure his misery this year by coming early. They had the earliest first snow of record in September, December saw record levels of snow fall, and now in January they were have record lows. Apparently they were having a record winter. And Rowan was _not having it_.

Even his wife, who lived for the cold, was struggling to enjoy the endless winter.

Which is how Rowan found himself in his current predicament.

For the fifth time that night Rowan woke to find himself shivering blue, even with the heat blasting, four pairs of socks, and two pairs of thermals. Because once again, all the blankets had magically migrated to Aelin’s side of the bed. Including his favorite plush university throw, that he shared with _no one_. Not even Aelin.

It was the last straw.

So he did what any sane person would do in his predicament. He slipped off the layers of sock on one of his feet and placed his frigid toes on Aelin’s bare ankle. Within seconds, she had bolted awake, swearing at him.

“Rowan _Bloody_ Whitethorn, what is your deal?”

Rowan couldn’t help but grin, even if the effect was somewhat ruined by the chattering of his teeth.

“You have all the blankets. Again, I might add.”

Aelin gave him her signature smirk and slid further to her side of the bed, tucking the blankets closer around her body. “If you want them Buzzard, you’ll have to come and get them.”

Rowan glared back at her, “Or how about I take off my other socks and see if I can’t warm them up on your back.”

“You wouldn’t”

“I so would.” When after a beat Aelin still hadn’t relinquished the blankets, Rowan reached down to make like he was taking of his socks.

“FINE. Fine. Fine!” She shifted the blankets over so they were covering them both again and rolled over with a huff.

Now that he was toasty warm again and significantly less grouchy, Rowan shifted closer to Aelin and slipped an arm around her waist. She still refused to look at him.

Rowan leaned his head down and whispered in her ear, his voice deep and husky, “You know, they say the best way to keep warm is to share body heat. How about I make up for the whole bare feet thing by keeping you warm the rest of the night.”

Aelin rolled over in his arms, a glimmer in eye. “You know, I think they may even say the best way to share body heat is to be naked.”


	16. Scary Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This movie is really scary, but you’re into it so I’m trying not to cover my face the whole time, but- WHAT IS THAT?”

Aelin was _not_ sacred.

She loved scary movies. Totally.

She loved the jumps and the blood and the gore and the chills running down her back and the feeling of someone watching her and the need to constantly check over her shoulder and the knowledge that she will be sleeping with the light on for the rest of her mortal life.

Oh yeah. She totally loved them.

What had she been thinking, accepting Aedion’s invitation to come watch with him and his roommates?

Rowan Whitethorn’s deep chuckle sounded from next to her. He was close enough that she could feel it rumble in his chest. The feeling made her momentarily forget that she was utterly terrified.

Oh. That’s why.

Aelin had hated Rowan the first instant she saw him. He was rude and stuck up and so, so overconfident. But being stuck working on a term project together had turned them into friends. Possibly more, or at least Aelin had thought. But once the semester had ended, she had barely seen him. Which only made her more confused. And a confused Aelin was a rash Aelin.

Illogical fear of life aside, it had actually been a decent evening. Rowan had chosen to sit next to her and during the beginning of the movie they even carried on a decent conversation.

Of course now Aelin’s main focus now was not looking like a total wuss in front of everyone. It was stupid. She could go skydiving but not sit through a scary movie without wanting to bury her face in her hands? What was wrong with her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by an unexpected stroke against her arm. Aelin squealed and jumped, sending the popcorn flying.

“What was that?!?” she stage whispered. “I swear something touched my arm!!”

The movie paused and the lights came on. Chaos reigned as everyone flew to clean up the scattered popcorn or take a quick bathroom break. Aelin wasn’t sure if she should be offended or grateful that none of them commented on her outburst. Aelin took advantage of the light to take a look at what had brushed against her.

Rowan’s arm.

Holy Gods she was an idiot.

He had been trying to make a move and because she was freaked out of her mind she had ruined it.

She glanced up at him to find his face beet red and determinedly not looking at her.

“Rowan?” He still refused to look at her.

She sidled up closer to him so that her entire side was pressed against his. “It seems that I am not as much of a scary movie person as I thought I was. I would feel a lot safer if you held me the rest of the movie.”

Rowan finally looked down and met her eye, giving her a soft smile. She reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “Please?”

“I guess I can accommodate that.” He pulled her so close to his body she was practically in his lap and pressed a soft kiss to her head. Warmth flooded through her body. So maybe scary movies weren’t that bad

The lights turned off and the movie started back up. Aelin lasted a grand total of two minutes before she had to bury her face in Rowan’s chest.

Ok, they were still bad.


	17. Kisses in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain."

Delirious laughter burst from Aelin’s mouth as she opened the car door and threw herself inside. She was so giddy with excitement about having their first night away in months that she didn’t even care that her make-up and hair were already wrecked.

She glanced over at Rowan and broke out into laughter again. Damp hair framed his face and was dripping all over his suit.

“What?” he pouted.

Aelin reached over and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “You’re cute, that’s all.”

Rowan huffed. “I wanted this to be a nice night. Pay for babysitter, get dressed up, fancy restaurant, maybe even a little champagne…but it’s already ruined. I had no idea you could get so wet just walking from the house to the car!”

“Ro,” Aelin brushed her lips across his, tasting the rain on his lips. “I don’t need all that. It’s still a wonderful evening because I get to spend it with you.”

Rowan pulled her closer and pressed his lips firmly against hers. They spent a few glorious moments wrapped in each other before Aelin broke off the kiss and whispered, “Since we’re already a mess, maybe was should just skip the restaurant, send the babysitter home, and spend some time alone in out bedroom?”

Rowan grinned down at her, “I’m debating it.”


	18. Accidental Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.

No matter how much she had studied and read and googled, the assignment in front of her still baffled her. The TA’s had only made her more confused and her professor was not answering her emails.

Which meant Aelin only had one more option.

Rowan.

Typically she wouldn’t have had any issues asking her roommate for help, he had taken most of the same classes as her after all, and did so much better than she could ever hope too. But since she had come down with a case of the feelings she had been avoiding him.

No one was more surprised than Aelin (Not that she had actually told anyone, though she was positive Lysandra knew) when she realized she had fallen for her roommate. When they had moved in together, they could barely stand to be in the same room as each other. But since their two best friends had gotten together, they had little choice then to try and deal with each other, lest they wanted to go through the agonizing search for a new place to live.

Slowly, they found common ground and became friends. And then Rowan had to ruin it by walking around in his stupid towel.

She had come home early from class with a headache. And apparently Rowan had just finished showering after his shift at the hospital. Aelin had stomped in and kicked off her shoes like usual only to be greeted by glistening pectorals. Rowan had been so concerned with her wane complexion he hadn’t even noticed she couldn’t meet his eye.

And Aelin had been avoiding him ever since. She could no longer deny the growing attraction she had been feeling for him. Or the way his smile lit up her day. Or the way he had slowly become more her home than their apartment.

But she’d be damned if she let her grades suffer during

her final semester because of her feelings for him

Aelin slammed her laptop shut and collected her books before thundering down the hall.

“Ro? Ro?” she called. “Are you home?”

She found him lounging in the living room, reading a novel. He looked at her over his wide framed glasses and smiled, sending her heart racing.

“Oh, are you done avoiding me?”

Aelin flushed. “Ahh..um..”

Rowan laughed. “I’m kidding Ace. I know you’re busy and stressed with midterms coming up. What can I help you with?”

“I have this stupid assignment for Johnson that I just cannot figure out and I’m worried something like it is going to turn up on the test and…”

“Say no more. Let me have a look.” Rowan sat up and made space for next to him on the couch. She pulled up the assignment and began explaining to him what her issue was.

“Wait, right there,” he leaned forward and pointed to the screen, “There’s a mistake here, it should be…hold on, let me think, it’s been a couple years since I had to do this…”

Aelin turned look a Rowan, amazed that for the first time since she had moved in he didn’t have the answer immediately. Except she hadn’t realized how close he was to her.

As she turned her head her lips met his. Just for the length of a blink of an eye, But long enough to make Rowan speechless. He gaped at her, uncomprehending what had just happened.

The damage had been done. Unintentionally. But it had been done. There would be no going back from this. This would be her only chance to kiss Rowan Whitethorn. So Aelin decided to hang it all and went in for more.

She pressed her lips firmly against his, savoring the taste of him and the lushness of his lips. She was ready to pull back immediately though, run away, to avoid the colossal damage she had just cause their friendship when Rowan’s hands came up to cup her cheeks. The shock of his response sent Aelin’s laptop clattering to the ground as she balled his shirt in her fists. He deepened this kiss, his lips firm and insistent against hers. Aelin was dreaming, there was no way this was happening. Her heart raced and she could hear her pulse in her ears. Rowan slipped his hands around Aelin’s waist and pulled her into his lap. Conscious thought left Aelin then and she was consumed with the overwhelming sense of him.

When she was nearly dizzy from lack of oxygen, Aelin broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his, her breath coming in short and fast.

“Is this real? Or am I dreaming?” she whispered.

Rowan laughed and pulled back just enough to meet her eyes. “I don’t think even my dreams would have involved kissing you over your homework.”


	19. Poke Me Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poke me once more and see what happens

Sheets rustled as a warm body shifted closer to Aelin, stirring her from her slumbering. Sunlight streamed in through the windows and warmed the room. A heavy arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her closer to person behind her.

“Wake up, Fireheart.”

Aelin groaned. It was her day off. She had every intention of never leaving bed today.

“No,” she groaned out softly. “Its too early.”

Rowan laughed and pressed himself closer to her and began pressing gentle kisses down her neck.

“My love, it’s mid afternoon.”

“I’m not leaving this bed. At all.”

Aelin felt Rowan’s deep chuckle radiate through her body. He pressed himself so close to her that she felt he’s considerable length pressing into her backside. “Well then, maybe I can interest you in some activities that can be done without leaving the bed.” He pressed himself into her again for good measure.

“Poke me with that once more and see what happens.”

Rowan kissed her head and then rolled away. “Alright, alright I’ll leave now with my manhood intact. I only came in to check on you. I apologize for getting carried away.”

He made to get up but Aelin, not quite ready to let him go, reached for him and pulled him closer to her with a smirk.

“I did say I didn’t want to leave the bed today.”


	20. Perfect Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i swear to god you are the most perfect thing i’ve ever known

Aelin struggled into her shirt, barely able to push it down past her breasts. It stretched over her massive tummy. She sighed. Her last clean maternity shirt, and it still fit. Barely.

She grabbed her bag and pulled it over her shoulder. Before leaving to find Rowan she glanced at her reflection in the mirror and promptly burst into tears. A strip of swollen belly skin that had most certainly not been there last week when she’s worn this shirt peaked out from under the hem of her shirt.

Aelin slumped onto the bed and sobbed.

It was all wrong. Everything. She was tired and swollen and hadn’t seen her for feet in months and unbearably constipated and oh gods, she just hurt. From her joints to her stretched out skin, it all just hurt.

She just wanted this baby out.

Rowan slowly opened the door and made his way over to his distressed wife. He slipped an arm around her body and pulled her close to him. When her tears were spent, he spoke.

“What’s wrong Fireheart?”

“This shirt is the only clean shirt I have and it doesn’t fit! This stupid belly keeps getting bigger and I’m just a massive, bloated, ugly whale. I should be in the hospital right now, cuddling my new baby, but no, I’m still huge and pregnant! And I am so tired of it!”

Rowan tucked her head under his chin and softly rubbed her back as a new wave of tears worked their way through her.

“Aelin,” he said softly “I swear to the gods you are the most perfect thing I’ve ever known. I know you feel miserable and ugly, but you aren’t. You are still the most wonderful woman I have ever seen.”

Aelin has thought she had cried all the tears she could, but at Rowan’s words, a fresh wave wrecked her. He slipped a hand protectively across her belly. “And can you blame this little one for wanting to stay with you? You’re so perfect and this is such a scary, large world they’re about to enter. I wish with all my heart I could let them know how deadly loved they will be in our home.”

“But I can’t. So instead I guess I will just have to remind their mother how much I love her.” Rowan laughed and then his expression turned serious. He pulled Aelin’s gave up so she could look him in the eyes. “Aelin, I love you with my entire soul, and nothing, not even ill-fitting maternity shirts can change that.”


	21. You're Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful

A ringing echoed through the quiet bedroom startling Aelin from her work and disrupting her train of thoughts. She fumbled for her phone, citing whoever was calling her, only to smile when she saw the name on her screens

“Hello Fireheart.”

Aelin’s heart raced and she smiled. Even after years together, the sound of Rowan’s voice never ceased to make her happy.

“You’re lucky I love you so much Buzzard. I was making real progress”

She heard his deep chuckle on the other end of the line. “I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful.”

Aelin laughed. “You’re on the other side of the world! You can’t even see me!”

“True. But I know exactly what you look like right now. You’re sitting in our bed under a mountain of blankets with a pile of notes next to you and your laptop on your knees. You’ve got a cold cup of coffee on the nightstand that you haven’t finished and have probably reheated at least twice today. Which is gross by the way, please just make a fresh cup next time. You have your hair pulled up into a bun and you’re in your underwear and one of my old t-shirts. Or maybe, if you’re really missing me one of my old football jerseys from high school. You’re not wearing a stitch of makeup and you have those glasses on that you refused to wear around me for ages because you thought they made you look silly….trust me love, I know exactly what you look like right now.”

Aelin glanced down at herself. Sure enough, she was exactly as he described, even down to the glasses . Apparently, she was a creature of habit.

“Guilty as charged,” she laughed.

“See I told you! And I know you look exquisite. T-shirt or football jersey?”

“Football jersey,” Aelin sighed.

“I miss you too Fireheart. So much. I’ll be home in just a couple of days. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”


	22. Ready for This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you ready for this?”

“Are you ready for this?”

Nervously Aelin smoothed out her already immaculate dress and glanced up at Rowan.

“Absolutely not,” she swallowed, her throat feeling dry.

Rowan laughed and slipped his hand through hers and pulled her towards the bar. “Me neither, but we really should go in.”

Music floated across the parking lot from the bar and laughter could be heard coming from the doorway. Aelin could swear she heard the booming of her cousin’s voice. She swallowed again and stopped walking.

“How about we just don’t? Let’s just go home and get naked.”

“As much as you know I love doing that, we called everyone here for a reason. It’ll be like ripping off a band-aid. We tell them all tonight, endure the teasing for one night, and then everything goes back to normal.”

“Yeah. Sure. Right. Or you know, we could just not.”

“And what, not tell them till the wedding?”

Aelin laughed, “Or we could just elope.”

Rowan wrapped Aelin in a tight hug. “You know you’d want your whole family around you.”

“Ugh. Stop being right all the time. Alrighty, let’s do this.” Aelin took a deep breath and marched toward the bar.

It really was the best way to go about telling their family about their relationship. Ripping off the band-aid and all that. It didn’t mean Aelin had to like it though. And it wasn’t like they had _meant_ to keep their relationship a secret. It had just happened that way.

Really, it was all Aedion’s fault. If he hadnt spent all of college trying to get Aelin to like Rowan when she so decidedly did not, they wouldn’t have developed the unbearable tension between themselves that had just exploded that day at the lake on their friends trip. And then they never would’ve spent all night in bed together. And the next night. And the next. And basically every night since then.

And if it wasn’t for Aedion’s smug face when she and Rowan had started getting along they wouldn’t have kept it a secret. But she just couldn’t stand his and everyone else’s stupid smug looks every time she and Rowan were in the same room together without killing each other. It was all _their_ fault.

But now that Rowan had asked her to marry him, it really had gone too far. And now Aelin had face their stupid superiority all night long

She sighed and pushed the door open. Might as well get it over with.

They made their way over to the table where their friends were gathered. Rowan cleared his throat to get their attention.

“Hey guys. We wanted to tell you all-

“You’re together, we know.” Aedion cut across with a smirk.

“Yeah, we’ve known since Friendsgiving when Fen walked in on you guys going at it in the closet.” Lysandra deadpanned, swirling her drink uninterestedly.

“About that, you guys are paying for my therapy.” Fenrys laughed. “But really, we’re all happy for you, thanks for telling us. Finally.”

Aelin stared at her friends, gobsmacked. She had not expected this at all. They had been _discreet_!

“Uhh…well actually we have something else to tell you too.” Rowan lifted up Aelin’s hand and showed everyone the emerald that glinted there.

Silence fell on the table. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Blank faces stared up at them.

“Dammit!” Lorcan broke the silence after a full minute. He pulled out a wad of cash and passed it down the table to Elide. The rest of the table groaned and followed suit.

Apparently Lorcan’s outburst broke the spell that held the table silent and everyone started talking at once.

“What?! When?”

“We thought you were just sleeping together!”

“Gods, Eldie is going to be smug forever about this!”

Aelin cut across everyone. “HOLD ON. What in the gods name is going on here?!? You guys bet on us?”

Elide laughed, “Yeah, so when Fen walked in on you guys we had a hug debate about it. Everyone though it was just hate sex or something but I told them you’d be engaged before New Years. And I was right and everyone had learned a valuable lesson about betting against me.”

Aelin laughed and took in the table. Her friends were unbelievable idiots. But they were her idiots.


	23. The Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i can’t talk to the enemy right now

“Come on Aelin.”

“Nope.”

“Seriously? Are you really going to act like this all night?”

Aelin grunted and took a sip of her drink, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge her husband’s pleading.

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” Rowan sighed. “Baby, you need to go and talk to them.”

“Sorry Ro, I can’t talk to the enemy right now.”

Rowan laughed. “Getting engaged to your cousin does not make Lorcan your enemy.”

“Well then, what would? Cause that about does it in my book.”

“Fine. If you won’t go tell them congrats, I will.” Rowan kissed Aelin’s head and made his way over to the happy couple.

It wasn’t that Aelin didn’t like Lorcan. She really did. For the most part. They had hated each other for years, but the sweet goodness of her cousin had soften the brute over the years. Aelin and Lorcan could even be left alone in the same room now without destroying everything in sight.

No, Aelin knew Lorcan was somehow perfect for her cousin. It was, just, Elide had been through so much in her young life and marriage was a big deal. Huge. It was hard and messy and some days it really sucked. Two different people learning be one family…it wasn’t always sunshine and rainbows. Aelin was afraid that this could turn into one more trial Elide had to suffer and Aelin wanted to do everything she could to protect Eldie from even suffering again.

Aelin glanced over and saw Rowan hugging a crying Lorcan. Oh, they were so good together.

Tears sprang up in Aelin’s eyes and she beat a hasty retreat to the back patio.

Ok, it was totally irrational. She knew they would be happy and wonderful together. And they were practically married anyway. The pair had been joined at the hip since they got together. But that didn’t keep Aelin from worrying.

“I not going to hurt her, you know that right.” Lorcan had followed Aelin outside and now came up next to her. “I’m going to spend every moment working on making our marriage happy.”

Aelin sighed. “You better.”

Lorcan laughed and pulled Aelin into a side hug. “Elide is the best thing that ever happened to me. I don’t take a single moment with her for granted. You don’t need to worry, A. She’s going to be so happy.”

Aelin wrapped an arm around Lorcan. “She better be. Or I’ll end you.”

“Yeah, yeah. You can have whatever’s left after Elide is through with me.”

Aelin laughed. Ok, maybe Lorcan wasn’t her enemy. Maybe he was even her friend.


	24. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jolting awake after a nightmare and being comforted

Aelin jolted awake. Panic flooded her. Breaths coming in hard and fast, heart racing, head pounding, skin sweating, panic.

Her mind erupted. Something was wrong. What was wrong? Someone had been after her and she should could feel them reaching for her. She had to run. She had to get out of here before they got to her. Or her family. They would hurt her and her babies and Rowan. She had to get out before they got to her. She had to lead them away from her family.

Aelin attempted to bolt for the door but instead got tangled in the sheets and landed on the floor with a crash. Rowan startled awake and in a daze looked over at Aelin, who was struggling to free herself from the sheets.

“Baby, what are you doing on the ground?” Rowan asked sleepily, uncomprehending the situation.”

“I have to go! I have to get away! You’re all in danger! I need to leav-” Aelin’s breaths were coming in gasps now and tears were streaming down her face.

Rowan finally realized his wife was unwell and leapt out of the bed. He scooped Aelin up and brought her close to his chest.

“Aelin, Aelin.Look at me, my love.” Rowan brought her face up so she could look him in the eyes. “I have you. You are safe. We’re in our home. There’s no one else here. Just us.”

The fog of panic cleared a little from Aelin’s mind and she nodded.

“You’re panicking. It’s ok, we’re going to work through this together. Breathe with me. In. And out. Slowly.”

Together they breathed, there on the bedroom floor, until Aelin’s heart slowed and her mind stopped racing. But the feeling of unease wouldn’t leave her. She buried her head in Rowan’s chest and sobbed.

“I-I dreamt someone, I don’t know who, was after me. They were going to hurt you. And the babies.” She stammered out.

“Aelin, I know it felt real. I promise you, you’re safe. We’re safe. I would never let anyone hurt my family.”

“I know,” she whispered.

“Would you feel better if I went and checked on the kids?” Aelin nodded into his chest.

“Ok. But first you have to get back in bed.” Rowan picked her up and laid her down on his side. Aelin buried herself in his scent and breathed it in. It enveloped her and soothed her. Slowly Aelin relaxed and her eyes drooped.

She was barely awake when Rowan returned. He slipped in the bed beside her and pressed a gentle kiss to her head. He took her in his arms and whispered, “Everyone is fine my love. Sleep.” Aelin fell asleep moments later, wrapped in the safety of Rowan.


	25. Overheard Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overhearing they have feelings for you

“Do you have anything to eat in this apartment? I am famished.” Lysandra dramatically slumped against the counter after finding Aelin’s pantry basically bare.

Aelin laughed at her best friend, “You can eat anything from my side of the fridge. I might have some leftovers or something.”

“What side is your-” Lysandra opened the fridge and laughed. “Never mind. I’m guessing yours is the side that looks like a rampage of high schools went through it and Whitethorn’s is the side that’s immaculately organized.”

“Yep.”

Lysandra pulled out some leftover chocolate cake and cut herself and Aelin a piece. “What’s his deal? I swear in the three years I’ve known him, Rowan has never smiled. I have no idea how Aedion put up with him as a roommate for so long.”

Aelin shoved a bite of cake into her mouth and answered with a shrug.

“I think he just needs to get laid.” Lysandra continued. “I swear, I have never seen him with a girl. Maybe as his roommate you can do us all a favor and give him a blowjob or something.”

Aelin spluttered and choked on her cake. She had not been expecting that. Aelin could feel her cheeks heating up “Uhhh…”

Lysandra caught onto her friends reaction immediately. “Oh my gods, you totally have! You fox!”

“Well, actually, no.” Aelin gave her friend a sheepish grin.

“But you want to! You do! You have that blush! You want to blow Rowan Whitethorn. Oh my gods!”

“Can you blame me?! He’s gorgeous…but Lys, it’s more than that. Once you get him to open up, Rowan is amazing. He’s kind and supportive and he’s not afraid to go along with my crazy antics but also not afraid to call me out. And he’s-”

Lysandra caught her off, “Holy hell, Aelin, you like him.”

“Uh, yeah…like maybe more than like him.”

“Oh my gods, Aelin-”

A throat cleared and both girls turned to find Rowan himself standing in the entry of the kitchen.

Aelin immediately felt the world around her crumble. He’d heard. There was no way he hadn’t. He was going to ask her to leave and she’s never be able to look him in the eye again and… Aelin covered her face with her hands. She was so stupid, what had she been thinking telling Lys?

“Can I have a minute with Aelin?” Aelin heard Rowan ask in his deep voice.

“Uh yeah.” Lysandra answered softly. Aelin heard her friend leave the room and then a moment later she heard the front door close.

Rowan padded softly across the kitchen until he was standing in front of Aelin. “Aelin, would you look at me?”

Aelin could only shake her head no in response. Rowan sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

“How much did you hear?” Aelin whispered, still refusing to look at him.

“All of it.” Rowan pressed a gentle kiss to Aelin’s head. “I have to tell you Fireheart, I kind of like maybe more than like you too.”

Aelin lifted her head and finally met his eyes. “Really?” she whispered.

“Really.” Rowan bent down and pressed a gentle, loving kiss to her mouth.

When they broke apart, Rowan asked with a mischievous grin. “So you want to give me a blowjob?”

Aelin smacked his arm. “Dinner first, Buzzard.”


	26. Not How it Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think that’s how it works

“So if I need to cook the turkey at 350 degrees for four hours does that mean I can cook it at 450 and it’ll be done in two hours?” Aelin shouted from the kitchen, glaring at the not quite thawed turkey. Nothing was going right today and all their friends would be over for Friendsgiving in less than two hours

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Rowan shouted from couch.

Aelin groaned. It was a last ditch attempt to salvage dinner anyway. She threw off her apron and slumped over to the couch, throwing herself down dramatically.

“I give up. Dinner is ruined.”

“I could’ve told you that an hour ago.”

Aelin glared at Rowan. “Well you could’ve been more helpful.”

“You kicked me out of the kitchen!”

“You ruined the cranberries! And they come from a can! A CAN! All you had to do was open the can and dump them in the bowl! How the hell did they wind up in the microwave?!”

Rowan chuckled. “You’re right, I screwed up. But, to make up for it, I have spent the last hour contacting every take out place in town. I found three that are open today. So we’re looking at Chinese, Thai, and that one diner with the waffles you love.”

Aelin sighed and rested her head against Rowan’s shoulder. “But everyone will be so disappointed. It won’t be anything like a traditional Thanksgiving.”

“True,” Rowan nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Aelin’s head. “But it’s not like we’re a traditional group anyway. Plus, they all knew what they were getting when they asked us to cook. It’s not like anyone actually likes turkey anyway. I think everyone just suffers because we’ve been told we have to. So let’s just start our own tradition.”

Aelin laughed and plucked the take out menu from his hands. “Ok, you’re right. No one does actually like turkey, whereas, I haven’t met a waffle I haven’t liked yet.”


	27. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks we’re already dating, but we’re just best friends- oh wait

Rowan gripped the glass tightly in his fist. Maybe if he stared long enough at the amber liquid it would swallow him up. A musical laugh sounded, serving to only make him more tense. It took all his willpower to keep his eyes off the blonde next to him and her companion. Gods, he wished the cup would break in his hands so he’d have a reason to leave.

“Oh, Rowan? No, we’re just friends. He’s not my date. Everyone seems to think we are, but no, he’s just my wing man. Which means…” Rowan saw her trace the arm of the man she was talking to lightly with her fingers. “…I would love to dance with you.”

Aelin turned and smiled at Rowan, “Watch my drink, Ro?” He could only nod in response and the man whisked her onto the dance floor.

Rowan sighed and bent over the bar. How did he get into this mess?

Just friends.

The words rang in his ears. Gods, he was so tired of hearing them, night after night. Watching her spend her smiles on other men, and he finding no comfort in the arms of other women.

Just friends.

Rowan watched Aelin dance. Watched her and the man draw closer, her arms winding their way around his neck. Rowan sighed and paid his and Aelin’s tabs. There was no use waiting till the end. He knew how this would play out, though tonight, the thought of finding his own warm body was too exhausting.

The air outside the club was crisp and cool and the night was clear. Rowan took a deep breath, exhaling to stench of spilt alcohol and sweat. The night was nice enough, Rowan figures he would walk home. Maybe he’d be able to outrun the constant refrain in his head.

Just friends.

“Ro? What are you doing?”

Rowan sighed and turned to face Aelin. She looked small, her arms wrapped around her body.

“I’m tired. I’m going to head home. I don’t need to stay to see how tonight is going to play out.”

Aelin gave him a confused look. “Rowan, what’s going on? You always stay to make sure I’m safe.”

“I’m sorry, A. I just-” Aelin cut him off, her temper obviously rising.

“Just what? Huh, Rowan? What? You’re just going to leave me there? What if he was a creep? You’ve never not had my back. I thought we were friends.”

“Stop! Just stop Aelin! I am so sick of hearing that!”

Hurt flashed across Aelin’s face. When she spoke, her voice was deadly. “What? You’re sick of me calling you my friend. I didn’t realize it was such a trial for you. I’ll be sure not to burden you-”

Rowan cut her off by grabbing her cheeks and pressing an angry kiss to her lips. He didn’t know what came over him, but at her words, he finally snapped. Rowan poured every ounce of his passion into that kiss, memorizing the feel of her lips under his. She would never speak to him again after this, he knew, so he made the heartbeat that he was able to call her his count.

He released her and backed away, unable to meet her eye. Unable to face the disgust that was sure to be there. Shame burned through him and he hung his head.

“I’m sorry Aelin,” he whispered and then backed away, turning before he could see her reaction.

Slender fingers grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a stop. Rowan turned to face Aelin. He breath caught at the emotions he saw written in her eyes.

“Only be sorry if you plan to take that back, Rowan.”

-


	28. Rowan's Leather Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 29. Finding an old letter or picture of them together deep inside a pocket

–

Aelin loved Rowan’s leather jacket. It seemed all of growing up it was his most constant companion. It was soft with age and love and never failed to block out the chill of the wind. In high school, any chance Aelin had gotten, she would steal it from him and wrap herself in his scent, only returning it when it no longer smelled of him. It was a close to having him as she would ever get, a poor substitute to his arms wrapped around her.

When he went off to college, leaving her behind to finish her last couple years of high school, she found no other jacket compared to his at keeping her warm. Even as they grew apart and moved on, she would think of him occasionally and smile at the thought of him in that soft leather jacket. 

The sight of him now, sitting in the bleachers, in that same jacket, gave her some many nostalgic feelings that it made her heart hurt. Both of them had finished college now and were working in the area. Aelin had seen him a time or two, but it wasn’t the same between them. Every interaction felt awkward and charged.There were too many unspoken things, too many buried feelings.

Aelin nimbly traversed the crowded stands, trying to keep her hot chocolate upright while dodging eager football fans, and made her way to Rowan. He didn’t spot her until she was nearly in front of him, but when he did, he gave her a warm smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself. You here with anyone?” Aelin settled in next to him, clutching her mug close to her for warmth.

Rowan shook his head. “Just me. Some days I miss the feeling of being young and carefree. High school seems so much easier now that I’m an adult.”

Aelin nodded. “Yeah, but it was rough living it.”

“You didn’t seem to have any issues, Miss Popular.” Rowan smirked at her.

Aelin laughed, her breath puffing out in front of her. “Well a lot of that changed after you left. I really had to buckle down with my schoolwork.”

“Yeah.” Rowan sighed. “A lot changed, huh?”

The air between them suddenly grew tense and awkward again, only interrupted by the chattering of Aelin’s teeth.

Rowan laughed, “Well I guess one thing hasn’t changed, you’re always under prepared for the cold.” He shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her. “Here, take this while I go get you some more hot chocolate.”

Before Aelin could speak, the Rowan’s pine and snow scent enveloped her as the jacket was laid across her shoulders. Rowan took off before she could protest, so instead Aelin slipped her arms through the sleeves and grinned. It felt so good to be reunited.

Minutes ticked by, and still Rowan didn’t return. The game was progressing slowly and Aelin got bored. Slowly she began examining every pocket. The thing seemed to be made of pockets and in high school Aelin could always rely on Rowan having a pack of gum stashed in one. Instead, all Aelin found were Rowan’s keys and wrinkled and folded sheet of paper that had seen better days.

Curiosity got the better of her and Aelin gently unfolded it. It was full of Rowan’s handwriting, most of the words crossed out, but there at the end was a message that made her heart stop.

Fireheart,

How can I tell you? How can I find the words? I have to say it though. I love you. I have always loved you. I killed me to leave, worse to drift apart. One day, I’ll find the courage to give this to you.

Rowan

Aelin’s heart stopped. He loved her. Or had at some point. The letter was old, clearly. But he still cared it with him, that had to mean something, right?

“You weren’t supposed to find that,” Rowan’s deep voice sounded about her. Aelin slowly brought her gaze up to meet his. Red flushed across his cheeks, and not jus from the cold.

“You love me?” she whispered, not daring to speak the words any louder as if doing so would frighten them away.

Rowan looked away, unable to meet her gaze and then nodded.

Before she could think about it, Aelinwas pounding out of her seat and throwing her arms around him.

“I love you too.”


	29. Autumn Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting caught in an autumn rainstorm with only one umbrella

_Fancy a walk? Fleetfoot is tired of being inside all day._

Rowan smiled down at the message. His neighbor, Aelin, never failed to bring a smile to his face. She had driven him nuts when she and her dog had first moved, playing her music too loud and the having the audacity to yell at him when his tv was a hair louder than a whisper. Somehow, they had gotten over their differences and had grown to be friends.

He didn’t know how it happened, but somehow she had ingratiated herself so fully into his life. So much so, it took him longer than it should have to realize he was in love with her. It wasn’t until he was completely lost that he realized. He loved everything about here. The way she tucked her long, blonde hair behind her ear when she talked, the way she laughed at the stupidest things, loud and deep, the way her glorious turquoise eyes glinted with excitement whenever she saw him.

Gods he was so lost to her.

_Isn’t supposed to rain again?_

Y_eah. But not till later. Come on Buzzard, this is the first food break we’ve had from the rain in ages_.

_Alright. I’ll meet you outside in five._

As if he could say no to her.

Rowan quickly slipped out of his sweats and shrugged on a pair of clean jeans and a sweater. As he was walking out the door, he saw his umbrella hanging on the coat rack and grabbed it, just in case. With Chicago weather, you could never be too careful.

Aelin and Fleetfoot were waiting for him outside in the crisp air. Aelin gave him one of her dazzling smiles that made his heart stop.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself. I figured a homebody like you has been holed up in his sweats and drinking tea all week. You needed to get out as much as we did.”

Rowan laughed. “Guilty as charged.”

They walked around the city, avoiding the downtown that was sure to be bustling with people. Rowan couldn’t keep his eyes off Aelin as they walked, the cool air bringing the most delightful color to her cheeks. They talked and laughed and spotted to let children pet Fleetfoot near a park covered in fallen leaves. It was so peaceful. Rowan didn’t want it to end.

They were halfway home when the rain started up again, first a gentle trickle and then a downpour. Rowan sighed as he fumbled for his umbrella. Of course their perfect walk would be ruined.

He was able to get the umbrella up before either of them got too wet, but the size of the umbrella, perfect for one person, but not quite big enough for two became a problem. They bumped and tripped over each other and didn’t even make it s block before admitting defeat.

“This isn’t working.” Aelin chattered out. The rain was making the temperature drop. They really needed to get home.

“Yeah. Here, you just take it. I’ll be fine.”

“No, no. You brought it. I would feel bad letting you get soaked. Let me try something.” She switched the hands holding Fleetfoot’s lease so the hand closest to Rowan was free. She then proceeded to slip her arm through his, bringing her body so close to his that Rowan was overwhelmed with the scent of her.

“Is this alright? I think it’ll work much better.”

Rowan’s heart pounding. “Yeah. Yeah, this’ll be great.”

They hurried the rest of the way home, eager to get out of the rain. But once they reached their building, Rowan was loathe to go inside. It would mean letting her go.

Aelin didn’t seem too keen on going inside either. She too had yet to release their hold.

“This was nice.” she said softly. “Thanks for coming with. And rescuing us with your umbrella.”

Rowan looked down into her beautiful face. She was so close. Close enough he could count her eyelashes and trace the paths the raindrops took on her face.

“Yeah. It was.” A raindrop snuck past the protection of the umbrella and splattered across Aelin’s cheek. Without thinking, Rowan reached to wipe it away.

The catch of her breath when his skin touched hers was unmistakable.

“Aelin?” he asked gently searching her eyes for what he hoped to find, his hand still resting on her cheek, gently caressing her smooth skin.

Instead of answering, Aelin surged up and pressed her lips to his. Utterly taken aback, Rowan dropped the umbrella and wound his now free hand around her waist to pull Aelin closer. Her lips were soft yet fierce and her body felt gloriously warmed pressed into his. Her kiss was fire in his bones and life in his heart.

So consumed in her, Rowan didn’t even notice the rain.


	30. Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plucking a fallen leaf from the other's hair

“I missed this,” Aelin sighed as she spun around, breathing in the crisp fall air.

“What? The outdoors?” Rowan asked with a chuckle. “Because I know I have.” It had been a difficult few weeks for them and since the arrival of their first baby,and the new parents hadn’t gotten out much.

“Well, yeah, but mostly I meant the autumn. I love the smell of the air, the crunch of the leaves, the cool air…it just makes me so happy. And being with the both of you makes it even better.”

Aelin glanced back at her husband with their new baby girl snug against his chest, protected from the slight chill by his warmth. She smiled softly. Watching Rowan become a father had been an absolute joy. Something about a tiny, innocent new life being held by her husband’s large, strong hands made her heart full.

They made their way around the park, Rowan making sure to go slow, mindful of Aelin’s still healing body. Leaves blew in the air and scattered across the sidewalks. Aelin couldn’t help but laugh at Rowan as he went out of his way to crunch the best leaves.

“What?” he asked. “I need to make sure Evalin gets the most out of her first fall experience.”

Aelin rolled her eyes. “You’re a giant dork.” She stepped closer to Rowan and peeked in on their newborn, only to be greeted by a snoozing baby. “She’s not even awake. Your stomping is going to wake her!”

“Alright, alright. But it’ll be your fault if she grows up without understanding the joys of fallen leaves.”

Aelin huffed and turned, stomping on ahead. She was only a few steps ahead though when she felt something collide with her head. Leaves scattered around her as she slowly turned to glare at her spouse.

“You’re dead,” she growled out and then quick as a flash, reached down to scoop up a handful of leaves. She ran after Rowan who retreated down the path.

“Aelin…Aelin…baby…don’t…” he spluttered out between laughs, “I have the baby.”

“Fiiine.” Growling, Aelin dropped the leaves and allowed Rowan to pull her into his arms. He gently plucked the leaves in hair out and then tangled his fingers in her hair, drawing her closer to him.

“I love you, Fireheart,” he said gently, “I hope you know that I think you are the most wonderful mother.”

Aelin looked up at him, silver lining her eyes. “I love you too Buzzard.” Aelin blinked and smug grin came over her face. “But don’t think that’s going to keep you safe from me. She stuffed a hidden handful of leaves down the back of his shirt. Aelin darted off, leaving Rowan gaping after her.

“Aelin!!!”


	31. Spooky Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spend the night in a spooky vacation spot

“No.”

“Come on!”

“Absolutely not.”

“Roooo,” Aelin whined, plopping down beside him on the couch, trying to get his attention. But it was no use, he was resolutely staring at his phone. “Baby, it’ll be fun. Pleeeeease.”

Rowan finally turned to look her in the eye. “Aelin, there is nothing, absolutely nothing on this earth that can entice me to spend a night in a haunted AirBnB. Nothing.”

Aelin smirked as if she had already won. Rowan had a sinking feeling he was in trouble. One should never use absolutes when it came to Aelin Galathynius.

“Really? Nothing Ro, absolutely nothing?” She leaned over to whisper something in his ear before trailing her tongue slowly down his neck. Rowan felt his skin heating at her words and touch. He knew he was gone for.

“Fine. But we’re sleeping with the lights on.”

Aelin shouted in glee and Rowan sighed. He was in for a long night.  
–  
Aelin turned over in the bed. She had thought it was a good idea, spending the night in a haunted AirBnB, maybe it would even become their Halloween tradition. But now…she was having second thoughts.

At first it had been fine, mostly it was like any other night away from home. They had even laughed at some of the spooky noises and silly decor, very obviously fake. But then night had fallen, with it’s eerie shadows and menacing darkness the held all sorts of demons and ghosts…Aelin was definitely not so sure now about this little getaway.

Rowan of course, was out like a light. He never seemed to have a problem falling asleep, even when she could be possessed by a malicious spirit at any moment. She hated him a little bit right now.

A soft wail interrupted Aelin’s thoughts, sending her heart racing. She sat bolt upright, trying to keep her body from trembling. The room suddenly felt freezing cold as if all the heat had been sucked right out of it.

Again. The sound came again, this time closer and louder.

Not caring if she seemed like a coward, Aelin shook Rowan awake.  
“Ro…Ro…ROWAN. Wake up!” Slowly, he groaned into wakefulness.

“What baby?” He rubbed his eyes blearily, obviously still half asleep.

“I heard something. Down the hall.”

“Did you want me to go check it out?”

Aelin nodded, her pride making her unable to voice her need.

Rowan sighed and kicked off the covers. “I’ll be back in a minute love, I’m sure it was nothing.” He pulled on a t-shirt and then disappeared from the room.

A minute passed.

Then two.

Then five.

No Rowan. Not a peep.

Aelin’s heart was hammering now, her thoughts ran wild. Something happened to him. Oh, Gods. It had gotten him. He was dead. His body was being possessed right now. And she was next. She was going to die.

She should have never suggested this.

The wailing came again, right outside her door.

Aelin felt her blood turn to ice. Slowly, ever so slowly the door opened of its own accord. Nothing was on the other side, except an empty hallway. It beckoned to her, enticing her with its mysterious darkness.

Aelin found her body moving, almost of its own accord. Step after step she walked closer to that yawning dark hallway. Her mind screamed at her body, begging her feet to stop moving, but move they did, inching her closer to her doom.

One foot stepped into the hallway, sending chills up her leg. An eerie, ghostly hand appeared out of nowhere and pulled her from the room. Before she could let loose a scream, she felt herself being tugged close to a large warm body and a hand clamped over her mouth.

Aelin struggled free, letting out the most hysterical scream. She was only greeted by laughter. Suddenly the hall light when on and before her stood…Rowan. He was doubled up in laughter, clutching something to his chest.

Anger flooded her. “Bastard! What were you thinking? I was scared out of my mind!! I thought you were dead!”

Rowan straightened up, wiping tears of mirth from his face. “I’m sorry. It was too good an opportunity to pass up.”

Aelin stamped her foot. “Are you kidding me right now? I could fuc-”

A soft mewling interrupted her tirade. “What was that?”

“Oh, right,” Rowan pulled the bundle he was holding close to his chest out. Wrapped in a blanket was a tiny little black kitten, just a few weeks old. “I found the source of the wailing. I think its mother abandoned it. I don’t know, we’ll have to talk to the host. But I kinda like the little guy.”

Aelin wrinkled her nose in disgust. “No. We have a dog. We are not taking home a cat.”

Rowan laughed. “You’re just mad because he nearly gave you a heart attack.”

“And don’t forget that you played a part in that too Buzzard. You know I’m going to get you back. And worse.” Aelin made her way back to the bed and tucked herself back in with a huff.

“Oh, I am sure you will Fireheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They keep the cat


	32. Spooky Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Want to hear a spooky story?”

“Come on Evy, bed! It’s an hour past bedtime.” Aelin said as she turned down the blankets and made sure her daughter’s special dog was in its designated spot. She looked across the room to where her little four year old girl was playing on her floor.

“Mommy…I don’t want to go to bed.” Evalin whined.

“Baby, it’s so late, get into bed. You’ll get a story if you hustle.”

Evalin threw down the new toys she had picked out of her trick or treating bag with a groan and slumped over to the bed.

“But I want to play Mommy.” She flopped dramatically on the bed.

Aelin reached over and grabbed Evalin’s feet and tucked her into bed.

“I know baby, I know. We’ll have so much time to play tomorrow.”

Evalin pouted. “But I want to play now!”

“Let’s do story time. Want to hear a spooky story?”

Evalin sucked under covers. “NO! No, mommy! I don’t like spooky things.”

Aelin laughed. “Your brother and sister likes their spooky stories! You’ll love it, I promise.”

A chorus of voices sounded across the hall. “We did not Mom! Don’t lie!”

Aelin rolled her eyes. “Ok fine. They thought it was too spooky. I’ll tell you a plain, old boring regular story instead.”

“Can you make it about my doggie?”

Aelin smiled down at her precious girl. “Of course baby.”

—

“Those are not my children.” Aelin announced as she walked back into the kitchen.

Rowan, who was cleaning up the mounds of candy wrapper mess on the table, looked up at her with a smile. “Now why’s that dear?”

“Not a single one of them liked my spooky Halloween story. Evy right out refused to hear it.”

Rowan gave her a commiserating smile. “We can’t all love Halloween as much as you, Fireheart. And I’m fairly positive those children are yours. I did watch you give birth to them.”

Aelin sighed in mock exasperation. “Ok, fine. I suppose I claim them. Thankfully they’re so cute. Now, the real question is, do you want to hear a spooky story?”

“Uh, do I?” Rowan suddenly looked unsure.

“I promise I do. And it’s not so much a story.” Aelin by this point had walked over to the table and was leaning against Rowan’s chest.

“Alright, fine. Hit me with it.” He smiled down at her.

“I’m pregnant.”

Rowan stumbled a little in shock. “What? Are

You serious?”

Aelin nodded. “Yep. We’re adding one more little demon to our horde.”

Rowan leaned down and pressed a sound kiss to Aelin’s lips. When he broke away he said, “You know, maybe it’s not that they don’t like scary stories. Maybe you just don’t tell them well. Cause I’ll be honest, that was not really a story.”

Aelin playfully smacked his arm. “You know that wasn’t supposed to actually be a story, Buzzard.”

Rowan laughed and pulled Aelin closer to him. “I know, I know, love. I was kidding. I’m so happy we’re adding another to our horde.”


	33. Carry Me To Bed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating with some of my drabbles from tumblr
> 
> “Carry me up to bed?”   
Our cliche pandemic fic

It’s had really, honestly, just been a matter of time. They both worked at the hospital, working night and day for weeks now, pushing their bodies till breaking to save one more life, and even with PPE and careful hand washing, it was inevitable. They had tested positive.

Rowan, of course, was miserable for a day in bed and then was back on his feet the next day, his immune system was truly a marvel. He had already tested negative and was back hard at work.

Aelin tried not to be jealous, she really did. But on day ten of her illness with no end in sight, she was definitely more than a little jealous. While thankfully she wasn’t sick enough to require hospitalization, Aelin couldn’t even think about being admitted to her own hospital without feeling embarrassed, she was still plenty sick. Day after day she spent holed up in their bed or on their couch, feeling like an adult gorilla was sitting on her chest and her head pounding from all the coughing. Barely able to walk, she shuffled around the apartment only when necessary and spent her time watching mind numbing television. She was so, so sick of being sick and being stuck inside the house all alone.

Ok, maybe she was more than a little jealous of Rowan.

The key turned in the lock and Aelin looked up from where she had made her nest of blankets on the couch today to smile wanely at her husband.

“Hey,” she croaked out.

Rowan crossed the room, and planted a soft kiss on her head. “Hello love, I brought you something.” He presented her with a box from her favorite bakery around the corner.

Aelin took the box as gracefully as she could while still laying down, knowing exactly what she would find inside. Sure enough, a piece of her favorite chocolate cake was nestled inside.

“You’re the best,” she whispered. Rowan helped her into a sitting position against his chest and wrapped his arms around her, helping her take bite after bite. Before long, the cake was gone and Aelin was feeling sleepy and content, better than she had in ages, warm against Rowan’s chest.

She blinked her eyes closed as Rowan fussed over her, taking away the box, tucking the blankets closer around her, and taking her temperature.

“You’re finally not running a fever,” his voice stirring her from her half sleep.

“I think it broke this morning. I haven’t had to take any fever reducers all day.” Aelin didn’t bother to open her eyes when responding, she was far too content.

“Good, I’ve missed you these few day’s.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her brow. “Anything else you need?”

“Carry me to bed?” Aelin asked sweetly.

Rowan huffed out a small laugh. “Only for you, Fireheart,” he said and then gingerly scooped her up in his arms.

Once she was tucked into bed and safely ensconced Rowan’s arms, Aelin couldn’t help but think that maybe she wasn’t that jealous Rowan had gotten well so fast if it meant he would take care of her like this.


	34. Can't Stop Thinking About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't stop thinking about you. No matter how hard I try, you're always on my mind"

The wind blew a little harder outside, sending more rain and hail pelting across the windows, making Aelin cringe a little. Snow and cold she could handle no problem, but something about thunderstorms always stirred up that little child in herself that still felt afraid of the dark. She glared at the window as if that would magically change the weather. Such a stupid way to start spring break.

A knock on the door startled Aelin out of her sulking. For a moment, she hesitated, not believing someone would be out in this madness, but then the knock sounded again, louder and more insistent. Quickly, Aelin hurried to open the door only to find one Rowan Whitethorn, completely soaked, on the other side. Aelin probably would have fallen over in shock if she hadn’t been holding on to the door handle.

Rowan Whitethorn was the bane of her existence, for more reasons than one. He was in the same degree field as her and they had been in each other’s orbit for the last couple of years. As a veteran, he was a few years older than Aelin and most of the other students in their degree path, which somehow made him the object of every other student’s affection. Of course it didn’t matter that he was a cold hearted bastard and a ridiculous know it all. Aelin had been trying to out score in every class they had together and had yet to succeed.

She had been perfectly content to hate his perfect face for the rest of her life, but then their PDBio professor had the audacity to assign them as lab partners. And Aelin had learned that he was actually a kind, thoughtful, and even occasionally, funny person and that they actually made a really good team. It hadn’t taken long for her simmering attraction to him to become a full blown infatuation.

Who was she kidding? She was in love with him. And for a moment, she had thought he might’ve had feelings for her too. They had been studying together two nights ago and she could’ve sworn he was going for a kiss…and it had been disastrous. Aelin had fully intended on wallowing her entire spring break and formulating a plan to avoid him for the remainder of the semester.

Except now he was here, at her apartment.

“Rowan?” she asked tentatively, “what-

But he didn’t let her finish, cutting across her words, speaking so rapidly it was as if he was afraid he’d never be able to get them out otherwise. “I can’t stop thinking about you. No matter how hard I try, you’re always on my mind…”

His words were like a balm to her soul, an answer to her prayers, they made her heart stop and start all over again.

“…I tried not to like you but I can’t, you draw me in like-

Rowan sneezed louder than Aelin thought possible, interrupting his own words, and she was brought back to reality.

“Uh, Rowan?” He looked at her chagrined and perhaps a little hesitant. Aelin reached for him, wrapping her small hands around his wrist. “How about you finish this inside? I really liked where it was going.”

And then she added with a wink, “And when you’re done, we can see about getting you nice and dry and all warmed up.”


	35. Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *waking up to the other counting freckles on their face* for Rowaelin?

Aelin’s skin told a story, a beautiful story of a Queen who loved her country. Mapped with scars and freckles, every inch of her had a tale to tell. Some mornings, Rowan, his warrior’s body still used to it’s grueling schedule of little sleep even after all these years, would lay there in their wide, soft bed and trace every inch of her skin with his eyes. Her skin was as familiar to him as his own, he knew every inch of it intimately.

This morning, Aelin lay on her side, her bare back to his face, breathing softly in the early gray of the morning. His gaze lingered on her knuckles, battered and scarred. She had lost twenty-three freckles there over the years, proof of her dedication to her people, willing to fight still for their every freedom. He wanted to kiss every scar whenever he saw those scars and mourn the loss of those beautiful marks.

Up, his eyes traveled, glancing over the slender curve of her arms, marking each and every lost freckle, each one hidden under a scar she had gained in the cause of her people. Gone though, were the shackle marks and other scars Aelin had gained before her time in the iron coffin, but still she had received many more since then. Rowan lovingly traced her skin until he found the mark he was looking for. A three inch gash graced her shoulder, taking away eight freckles that had once called that stretch of skin home. She had earned that last year trying to teach their oldest how to wield a sword. Rowan knew it had been quite a blow to Aelin’s pride to admit that five was perhaps too young to learn swordplay.

On her neck, however, was a scar Rowan couldn’t even begin to regret. His mark. He had taken two freckles away with that bite, but watching his love, his mate, wear it with pride, assuaged the guilt he had about marring her skin.

Further up still his eyes traveled, over her sloped mouth and pert nose and still closed eyes. The very faintest of wrinkles were beginning to form around her eyes, from smiling her mischievous, broad smile. Scars dotted her face too. A small cut above her eyebrow had taken three freckles from her and one above her lip had taken one. And there in her chin, six had disappeared from a skirmish with some unholy skinwalkers that had regretted wandering into Terrasen.

The sun was shining brightly now and Rowan knew his queen would need to rise soon, so gently he leaned over her and pressed his lips to the scar on her chin, worshiping it with his mouth. He repeated the action again and again on each scar, paying homage to each freckle she had lost over the years, until Aelin was squirming under him and he had reached the last scar above her lip. Gently he pressed a kiss to the little scar that had stolen one of her precious freckles.

Aelin blinked open her turquoise eyes, giving him a loving, albeit grouchy look, “What are you doing, Buzzard?”

“Nothing, Fireheart.” He pressed another kiss to her lips.

“Mmh-hmm, right,” Aelin hummed. “You forget how well I know you, Buzzard. What do you say you spend a little time counting freckles on the rest of me?” She gave him her signature smirk.

And that’s exactly what Rowan did.


	36. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond. -for rowaelin

The sun had long gone down and the silver moon was rising in the sky. The first stars were winking to life on the warm summer’s night, now cooling with the heat of the sun gone. Fireflies could be spotted just outside the halo of light that illuminated the nearly empty dance floor. Most of the guest tables were vacant now, the remaining guests were congregating at the front of the reception hall to see them off, and the staff was already clearing away champagne glasses and the remaining favors.

It had been the perfect day, the perfect wedding. Even the little hiccups that happened, like Fleetfoot nearly running off with the rings, had just added to the magic of the day. It was over now, but there was time for one last dance. The perfect end to their new beginning.

Rowan swept Aelin into his arms, humming along to the soft music that still played over the speakers. Even now, at the end of the day, she was still breathtakingly stunning. Her makeup was mostly worn off and her hair was falling loose from the low chignon it had been in, but he preferred her that way, a little wild and untamed, just like her spirit.

Slowly they spun around, alone on the dance floor, savoring the last moments of their wedding, just the two of them. Rowan could feel Aelin’s soft breath on his skin and her heartbeat under his touch as he marveled at the feel of her in his arms.

His wife._ His wife_.

The thought still awed him. She was his and he was hers. Finally.

“Kiss me, husband,” she whispered breathlessly against his cheek.

Rowan looked down and met her depthless turquoise eyes, seeing that same feeling of awe and wonder reflected back at him.

“Yes, wife.” And as their lips, there was no need for more words. They would have to leave soon, say goodbye to their guests as they headed off on their honeymoon, and deal with whatever Fenrys and Lorcan had done to their car, but for now, now they just had each other and this single, perfect moment together under the stars.


	37. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone’s birthday + 14 - “Well geez, if you don’t like what I’m wearing, I can go and change.” + Rowaelin

Rowan collapsed on the couch, completely and utterly spent. It had been the longest week and today had lasted four years in of itself. Their kids had been running him ragged all month but the last few days had been especially bad. Fatherhood was no joke.

It didn’t help that Aelin was working long days and it felt like he barely saw her. Life had been crazy and her work had been more busy than normal. As he sat, decompressing after the busy day, Rowan couldn’t help but feel a little depressed about it. He understood the importance of all his wife did and he never minded being the one to support her in the wings, but this week, and today of all days, he just wished she could be home. They had plans for the weekend, for his birthday, a long stay away from the kids just outside of the city, but Rowan would be lying if he told himself he hadn’t wanted to have a small celebration with her tonight.

Five minutes, he told himself. Five minutes to wallow and he would get up and finish the dishes. Just five minutes…

He didn’t mean to fall asleep, not really.

Sometime later, a warm presence roused him from a wonderful dream involving him and Aelin and a beach and not clothing. Somewhat grumpily, he rolled over, and nestled closer the softness and the warmth that smelled distinctly like his wife.

“Well geez, if you don’t like what I’m wearing, I can go and change,” came Aelin’s voice, a hint of snark in her tone.

Still not quite awake, Rowan peaked open his eyes and then bolted upright, finding himself very suddenly awake.

Aelin sat on the couch right next to where his head had been laying dressed in his favorite shimmering gold nightgown and looking far better than his dreams could ever depict her. What was more, the kitchen had been cleaned and the lights were dimmed and candles glimmered.

“Did you really think I wasn’t going to do something for your birthday today, Buzzard?” she smirked as she pulled him up from the couch and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Words fled his mind and only a pleasant hum filled his thoughts. He pulled Aelin flush against himself and drank in her scent and the feel of her bare skin under his hands. “Mmm,” he murmured against her skin as he began pressing soft kisses under her jaw. “Of course not, Fireheart. I never doubt you, I just can’t always tell what goes on in that head of yours.”

Aelin pulled back slightly to look him directly in the eye, fire in her gaze as her hands trailed down from his shoulders to his waistband. “And what about now, what am I thinking now?”

Rowan leaned down and gently grazed her ear with his teeth “You’re thinking-

“Dadddy!!!” a small voice cried out.

Rowan groaned and sagged against Aelin. “I’m not home.”

She chuckled softly. “She’ll only keep yelling.”

“Stay there Fireheart, I have plans for you tonight.” Rowan gave her one last lingering look before going to tuck their daughter back into bed.

“Only for you Buzzard.”


End file.
